Around The World We Go
by SamanthaTarin
Summary: Five years later after Naru/Oliver left he comes back, but with some extra baggage. His parents let him come back as long as he promised to take jobs from anywhere outside Japan and it's country. Will Mai go back to working with Naru or stay away while two close friends help her along the way? Could one of her friends possibly be more? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! It has been sooooooo long. I have been on a writer's block big time. I got so many ideas in my head, recently I got something that might help. '**Dragon Software**' I don't know if you have heard of it or not, but I got it. It's been really helpful, so I partially give thanks to it for this new upcoming story!

Mai: 20yrs Old

Yasu: 22yrs Old

John: 24yrs Old

Naru/Oliver: 22yrs Old

Also I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did then it would be nothing but lemons every episode! lol

* * *

It's been five years since Naru or more properly known as; Oliver Davis went back to England alongside his temporary guardian Lin Koujo. The team was devastated at the fact that Naru never told them he was thee Oliver Davis, well except Masako who had already known from the beginning. As for Mai, she felt lied to and was hurt, but what hurt her more was when Naru turned down her confession stating she was in love with his dead twin and not him. Mai not knowing what to say to that turned the other way, ran crying back Shibuya where her apartment was, thus losing contact with the rest of the team from that day on. The only two from the group that actually went looking for her were Yasuhara Osamu and John Brown who now became her close friends ever since then.

"Come on Mai, can't you ask Ms. Tahibana to let you have the next day off? I don't want to go alone to that new club" pleaded Yasu.

Mai was working at a café that had unlimited varieties of tea and Yasu had made it a habit to come by and annoy her every single day. Mai sighed, "Fine, I'll ask Yasu, but if you leave me standing by myself while you go flirt with girls, I will kick you out of the apartment permanently!" she said strictly.

Another thing that happened, Mai's old teacher who let her stay in her home came back asking Mai if she could find another place to live so her and her new husband can take up home there. Mai being the sweet girl that she is didn't complain and said she would be out as soon as possible, which ended up with her rooming with Yasu in an apartment near his college he was attending. Mai usually put in a bit more on the rent, so she had a lot more say so of how things went down and Yasu just had to readily agree.

"Agreed, yay fun times here we come!" exclaimed Yasu.

"Yasu, I haven't even asked Ms. Tahibana yet" she tried explaining to him.

"You can go Mai, but you boy…you better watch over Mai or else there is going to be something a little extra in your tea when you come back here, understood?" Ms. Tahibana had whispered into Yasu's ear so Mai wouldn't hear the last part.

Yasu sat up straight, "Yes ma'am, I promise!" Ms. Tahibana nodded her head and walked away to serve another table.

"What did she tell you Yasu?" Mai asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing, anyways after you're shift is over let's go shopping for some clothes, ok?" Yasu changed the subject.

Mai agreed and then walked away to serve another table leaving Yasu just watching her. He was still worried about her, with what happened three months ago now. At the same time, he couldn't help but having developed a crush on her, but he kept his distance like a good friend. She still cried Naru's name sometimes out in her sleep and sometimes Gene's name too. He sighed to himself before taking another sip of his tea while he watched her work to past the time until her shift was over.

It was already 6pm when Mai's shift was over and they left together to the Shibuya district mall. First they went into a store for men and Yasu tried on all styles of clothes before settling on black slacks and a dark green dress shirt that made him look so sophisticated. Mai even blushed a little when he flirted with her as a tease. After paying for his clothes, it was Mai's turn to go looking for something to wear. Mai had been walking pass stores in the mall with Yasu when something stopped her outside of one. She ran inside the store with Yasu following close behind her, Mai was running her hand across a midnight blue dress that would stop right above her knees with a slit on the side that would show some leg. It reminded her so much of Naru's eyes and while she rubbed the material between her fingers she couldn't help but stir up some old memories of him. Yasu smiled not knowing what was on his friend's mind, "Mai that dress would look beautiful on you, if you don't get it for yourself then I'll pay for it" Yasu rested his hand on her shoulder.

Mai snapped back to reality and heard him, "Don't you dare Yasu, I wouldn't make you buy it for me. I'll buy it for myself" with that said she took the dress down from where it was hanging and took it to the cash register to pay for it.

The two already had dress shoes and other accessories to use at home with their new bought clothes. So when they got to the apartment they put their clothes down and made a dash for the restroom. Yasu made it their first, Mai looked at him with her big brown round eyes and gave him her signature pout. Yasu couldn't push her away looking like that with her long brown hair falling down across her shoulders it had grown a lot in the past five years. He moved aside to let her through, "Thank you, Yasu!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went in first.

Yasu stood there blushing for a minute before deciding he should get the rest of his clothes together while Mai took her shower. About thirty minutes later she came out in towel with her hair down and dried out, "Yasu, it's your turn" she yelled.

"Finally, I thought you wo-" he stopped there as she stood there in a towel drinking some milk she probably got from the fridge a couple of seconds ago. He hated it when she did this, it was hard for him not to pick her up and taker her as his own. Then there was knocking on the door, Mai went over to it to look through the peephole to see John. She quickly opened the door and ushered him in giving him a hug still in the towel.

"Mai! You're not dressed!" exclaimed John blushing a nice cherry red.

Mai looked down at herself forgetting she was in just a towel, "Oops, sorry John. Let me go get dressed and I'll be right out" she went to her bedroom while Yasu stood there envious of the priest.

"Yasu, are you alright mate?" asked John kindly.

"Yeah, just fine" with that said Yasu made his way to the bathroom.

Mai took about ten minutes before coming back out in the dress she got with pearl heels, teardrop pearl earrings, and her hair in a fashionable bun with a couple of strands out framing her heart-shaped face. She had on some lip-gloss and a light blue eye shadow, a little make-up really made her look gorgeous. She smiled at John, "I am sorry John, it's just been two weeks since I last saw you and I guess I forgot that I was only in a towel" she explained blushing.

John gave a friendly smile, "It's quite alright, were you and Yasu about to go out?" John asked changing the subject, his cheeks still a bit pink.

"Yes we are, would you like to come? Yasu is taking me to this club that just opened up, it's a bit classy. I am pretty sure he could spare you some dress clothes if you like" Mai suggested.

"How kind of you Mai, I would love to come. That's if Yasu don't mind sharing some of his clothes with me" answered John with a smile.

"I don't mind at all, I am pretty sure I could find some clothes that will suit you" answered Yasu with a towel wrapped around his waist while using another to dry his hair.

John felt embarrassed and again he was blushing but not as bad as before, "Yasu! Go put some clothes on and find something for John!" Mai yelled at the half-naked Yasu.

Yasu ran to his room to do as she said, "Again we're really sorry about that. I mean Yasu and I have gotten used to seeing each other like that, but you're a priest so I apologize" Mai said bowing to John.

"No, again it is my fault for coming over unannounced, but I hadn't seen you two in a while and I wanted to see the two people who've become like a brother and sister to me" John said happily.

Yasu came out in his clothes with his hair slicked back, a piercing in his right ear and carrying extra clothes over to John. John took the clothes and looked them over, they were a light blue dress shirt and khaki dress pants for him to wear. John excused himself to the restroom to change before coming out looking as handsome as ever, the years had been good to him.

"Yay, now that we're already let's go my brothers!" Mai said happily smiling on their way out.

Yasu couldn't help but frown at the brother part, but still maintained good composure as they all left in his car to the club. When they got there it was loud from all the people lined up outside trying to get in, with Mai's good looks though they had no problems getting inside the place. It was classy but still maintained the club vibe, as music started playing John and Yasu took turns dancing with Mai as other men watched her.

When they were tired they got a table all laughing and having fun, John wasn't drinking since that was just his nature, so he was deemed as their driver for the night. When it got less noisy they were able to hear the other occupants behind them, "Oh Ollie, isn't this so much fun!" said a girl with a high squeak of a voice.

"Man I hate to be the guy that wakes up to her voice in the morning" Yasu commented to the two making sure not to be heard.

"Ollie, say something, smile, laugh, do something! You're freaking me out!" demanded the high squeak of the girl's voice.

"A bit demanding isn't she? She definitely sure is the annoying type" said Mai trying to look over to the table, but still was too short to see anything.

"I hate to admit it, but she does seem a bit rude, snobbish even" commented John.

Mai and Yasu looked shocked to hear John say something bad of someone. Yasu picked up John's drink and sniffed, "It's water alright. What has gotten into our little John?" teased Yasu.

"You do remember I am older than both of you, don't you?" John answered back.

"Awe, he is only teasing John. Leave big brother alone Yasu" said Mai being playful.

Some Spanish music was playing now, "Ooh I love this song! Ollie, dance with me. You're mother told me you could dance" said the girl pointedly to her supposed date.

"Never a good idea to mention one's mother to get a dance out of somebody" Mai said.

A girl with red hair and brown eyes soon popped beside their table, "Excuse me, but would one of you men dance with me?" it was the girl with a squeaky voice.

She eyed Yasu and John and snorted in Mai's direction, "What about your date Miss?" asked John kindly.

"Ollie? He wouldn't do anything and we're supposed to get married in two months, but all he ever does is read, work, and drink tea" she whined.

"Maybe you should try getting into what he is interested in" Mai suggested.

"Whatever, would one of you men dance with me, please?" she begged trying to look cute but failed miserably.

John being the kind soul he is said he would dance with her, she squealed and hurt all three occupants ears but John would never admit it. So John and the girl went off to dance on the floor while Yasu and Mai looked at John with pity.

The girl definitely didn't know how to dance, seeing as she stepped on John's toes at least three times or maybe more. When John came back to their table they tried so hard not to laugh as the girl walked away looking all smug. Finally the two broke down laughing while John tried glaring at them but failing miserably, "J-John are you al-alright?" Mai asked trying not to laugh.

"She obviously doesn't know how to dance, she stepped on your feet three times" said Yasu with composure.

"Yes well it was four times and the fourth one was intended when I mention I was a priest and told her I don't support adultery" John explained.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that girl was hitting on you and when you turned her down she stepped on your foot?" asked Mai now angry.

John nodded his head in confirmation, "Where is that slut? I'll teach her to mess with my friends" said Mai already standing up then spotting the redhead just a little away.

Mai walked up to the table slamming her hand down not bothering to look at the man she was sitting with, "Where do you get off? You try hitting on my friend when you mentioned you had a fiancé and then when he turns you down you step on his feet!" Mai yelled at her as Yasu came over with John following slowly behind.

"Look whatever your friend told you he is lying, he tried hitting on me" the girl argued back.

Mai was now seeing red, "You bitch! He is a priest! A priest would never lie!" the table started shaking the wine glasses on the table broke and the silverware were floating and were directed in the girl's direction.

Yasu grabbed a hold of Mai, "Mai calmed down, don't you remember what happened two years ago! Don't let it happen again!" Yasu yelled into Mai's ear.

"Mai?" a silk smooth voice whispered out and Mai looked into the direction to see the man that had only left five years ago with her all broken. The table had now floated up off the ground and the silverware changed direction to the man that hurt her so much.

"Mai! Let's leave, now!" it wasn't Yasu who demanded but John.

John rested a hand on Mai, "Don't fight me, let's go" with that Mai turned away and everything that was floating fell back down as she followed John out.

Yasu stayed behind, "You have some nerve coming back here you bastard, good luck with your tramp" Yasu sneered in the direction of the redhead then walked away closely following John and Mai out of the club.

* * *

So what did you think? I know my characters are probably OC, so forgive me, but I still hope you enjoy and review. If you want to make some suggestions I don't mind, I will take them all into serious consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chappie! I worked real hard. I know it's not much, but please be kind! Also thanks for the reviews even though there is only two. Anyways on with the story; Also I do not own Ghost Hunt, for if I did I would make Yasu and Lin date lol jk.

* * *

Mai looked at Yasu and hugged him as if he were her lifeline, at that moment he was. John had made it back to the two's complex and parked in the driveway. He turned around in the driver's seat, "Mai, let's all go upstairs and forget about it. You have Yasu and I" his voice was kind.

In John's mind he knew if Naru is back then he would more than likely give the others and himself a call to come back and work for him. He wanted to go back to helping people, but he would still stand up for Mai. John knew Yasu might not go back at all by his attitude tonight, "Yasu, do you got your keys?" John asked as they now all stood outside the apartment door.

Yasu handed John the keys while he still kept his right arms wrapped around Mai, "Look Mai, we're home. Why don't I make you some tea while you go change, ok?" Yasu offered talking softly.

Mai nodded her head in confirmation and made her way to her bedroom while Yasu got started on making some tea for them. John looked to Yasu, "Do you mind if I spend the night?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't mind and I know Mai would appreciate it. I'll let you borrow some of my night clothes and you can pull out the couch bed" Yasu leaned his head towards the couch.

John smiled, "Thanks, I'm really worried about Mai. It's been five years and now he comes back with a fiancé that is obviously rude" John commented as he pulled the couch bed out.

"He still looks the same, handsome as ever. When I looked into those eyes of his I felt hurt and I guess my powers got out of control" Mai said as she came back into the room wearing pastel pink shorts and white top with her hair in a messy ponytail.

Yasu and John looked at her with sympathy, "Mai, if he calls us, no matter what happens we're on your side" stated John with determination in his eyes.

"I won't go back Mai, I won't. I promise to be there for you" Yasu said while handing a cup of tea to Mai.

Mai smile at the both of them, "Thanks you guys, I know I can count on you two. Who would've thought a pervert, priest, and myself would get along so well?" she giggled.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert" pouted Yasu like a 5yr old.

John and Mai both laughed at him, "Awe, you know we love you Yasu!" said Mai setting down her tea and giving Yasu a hug that he happily returned.

"Ok you two, how about we watch a movie and then turn in?" suggested John.

They all agreed and Yasu put in an American movie he recently bought titled, 'Rose Red'. They all lied on the couch bed with Mai in the middle, Mai freaked out at a skeleton woman that was in bed with the really rude guy that wore glasses, Emery.

Still with an hour more to go and Mai fell asleep, Yasu couldn't understand how she could fall asleep during a horror movie. John watched the movie and felt bad for some of the characters and kind of saw a bit of the Monk in Nick. Then there was the teenage girl with amazing powers; Annie.

Soon the movie had finished and apparently Yasu fell asleep as well with John being the only one left awake. John turned the TV off and then fell asleep alongside his friends he didn't see anything wrong with it. But John didn't know just what exactly was going to happen in the morning.

Mai had woken up at 6am, since she usually got ready for work at that time, but she remembered she had the day off. So when Mai noticed where she was, she couldn't help but come up with a sneaky plan. She carefully got off the bed without waking up Yasu or John and grabbed her cellphone to use the camera.

She whispered into Yasu's ear, "Yasu…I'm cold, please hug me" even in his sleep Yasu listened to her as he now wrapped his arms around John. Mai took a few pictures before she got two pans from the kitchen and slammed them together right over Yasu and John's head. The two men jumped up hugging each other with frighten faces looking around while Mai took another picture before she broke down laughing at the two.

John was blushing red when he realized the compromising position that Yasu and him were in. Yasu glared at Mai, "You are so dead!" he yelled before he jumped at Mai and started to tickle her like crazy.

John took this moment to get a cup of water, drink some, then pour the rest over the two on the floor. His two friends on the floor eyed him before jumping at him and tickling him on his sides and feet. After John cried out 'Mercy' the two stopped and laughed.

"Tell me again why I come over" said John under his breath.

Mai heard him, "It's because you love us!" exclaimed Mai as she gave him a hug.

After all three calmed down Mai ordered Yasu to pick out something for John and himself to wear while she went to go shower. John followed Yasu to his room, "Why haven't you told her?" asked John keenly.

"Told her what?" responded Yasu a bit confused while looking through his closet.

"That you're in love with her, it's so obvious. I am surprised she hasn't figured it out" commented John.

Yasu blushed, "I…well I…wait a minute how do you even know?" exclaimed Yasu.

"Like I said mate, it's so obvious" answered John.

Yasu handed John some dark blue jeans and a grey shirt, "I am fine with just being friends. Besides she still calls out their names in her sleep" Yasu explained.

John accepted the clothes, "Even so, that's something heavy to carry on the heart. Just tell her, it might change things for the better or she'll be considerate of your feelings" John countered.

Before Yasu could even answer, John's phone started ringing. John looked at his phone and his features tightened a bit before they relaxed again, "Hello" John answered the call.

-On the Phone-

"John, it's me Lin. I know it's been five years, but we've come back and we were hoping you would come work for us again. Just come to the office by 9am" Lin said in a simple tone.

John looked at Yasu before speaking into the phone, "I see, well mate it would be a pleasure working with you, but who else will you be contacting?" asked John curiously.

"Well I already called Takigawa and Ayako, they said they were coming. I tried making contact with Mai, but her phone is out of service" explained Lin.

"Well right now it's barely 7am, I'll call you at 8:30am and let you know" answered John.

"Um, ok then" Lin was surprised to say the least, he thought the priest would be all for it.

"Ok then, bye Lin" with that John hanged up his phone.

-Back to Normal-

"So who else did he make contact with?" asked Yasu.

"Well he said he had already gotten hold of Ayako and Monk and that they readily agreed. Lin said he also tried Mai's phone, but that it was out of service" John explained.

"I see Naru is making Lin do all his dirty work, anyways…do you plan going back?" Yasu eyed John.

"I don't know mate, I want to run this by Mai first. That's why I told Lin I would call him at 8:30am and give him my answer then" John answered honestly.

"You guys, I'm done with the shower!" Mai yelled throughout the apartment.

"I'll go take a shower first and you can talk with Mai" Yasu offered as he gathered his clothes.

John nodded in confirmation as Yasu headed for the restroom and he made his way to the living room. As he heard the shower start running again Mai came out of her room, "Mai, I want to talk with you" John said seriously.

Mai looked at him, "What is it John?" she asked.

"I just got a phone call…from Lin. It seems like Naru is trying to get the team together. I told Lin I would call him later to let him know, because I want to know if this is going to be ok with you" John readied himself for the worst.

"Do it. I am not going to hold you back, I know for a fact that you miss helping people. It doesn't bother me, because I am not going to go back work with him. But I want you to know, if YOU need my help, then don't hesitate to call, ok?" Mai gave him her soft smile on sincerity.

John smiled and went up to her to give her a hug and spin her around like a little girl, "Thank you Mai, you are an amazing little sister" he kissed her forehead.

Mai giggled, "Now how about we all go out to breakfast before you head to SPR?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea Mai!" exclaimed Yasu standing in a towel again like the night before.

"Yasu, put on your clothes!" Mai scolded.

Yasu ran to his room so he could change before Mai threw something at him, "John why don't you go take your shower and then we can head out" Mai suggested as she went to go grab a light coat to throw over her light blue tank top.

John smiled and went to take his turn in the bathroom as Mai now went to lecture Yasu after grabbing a faded pink coat. John couldn't help but laugh hearing Mai's voice through the restroom door.

After all were dressed and ready to go they left the complex heading to a corner café near SPR so John could leave from there to the office. A waitress came over and took their order before turning away to get their drinks. Mai looked across to John from where she was sitting at the booth, "Weren't you going to call back Lin to let him know if you were coming or not?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me Mai" John smiled then took out his cell to call Lin back.

~Over the Phone~

"Hello?" Lin answered.

"Lin-san, it's me John. I thought I'd let you know that I'll be there at 9am" John told him.

"Oh ok, thanks for letting me know. I will let Oliver know you'll be coming" said Lin.

"Ok, well see you then mate" with his goodbye, John hang-up his cell.

~Back to Normal~

"Are you ok with this Mai, you seemed broken down last night?" Yasu mentioned.

"I'm fine, I am not going to keep John doing from what he loves and I trust him to not give out any of my information" Mai responded.

Their orders came and they all took in delight of eating breakfast together before they parted ways and John steadied himself for his visit to SPR.

* * *

Ok, so what's going to happen when John gets there? Is Naru going to interrogate the priest? Is Ayako nicer? Will keep following and you'll soon find out! Please read and REVIEW! I want more reviews! Even f they are bad, let me grow from your condescending! -SolP


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter! Sorry I took so long, I was beating Kingdom Hearts Final Mix on my PS3, I got a bit obsessed, but I beat it and now I'm over it! lol

Anyways I don't own Ghost Hunt for if I did Yasu would be in every episode!

* * *

As John walked through the entrance of SPR and was greeted by Ayako and Monk, "Hello Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san, it's nice to see you again" he said in greeting.

"Actually it's Takigawa now, but it's good to see you as well John" Ayako responded from the couch by Monk.

"Oh! Congratulations you two, I had expected this to happen. Even with all the fighting, you two showed you cared for the other in your own way" commented John.

"Yes well the fighting hasn't stopped and this tempered woman still hits me with her bag" Monk voiced.

"For good reason you old man!" Ayako smacked her now husband with her bag.

"Ow! You seriously carry too much in that purse of yours!" Monk argued.

Ayako gave him a threatening glare and Monk had shut-up before he felt his wife's wrath again. So in turn he looked to John, "So what have you been up to John?" asked Monk.

"Not much, I still help out at the orphanage church and occasionally hangout with my younger brother and sister" John answered truthfully.

"Your younger brother and sister, but I thought the rest of your family lived in Australia?" questioned Monk.

"Well yes they do, these two are just friends I consider to be my younger brother and sister. We have known each other for about six years" explained John.

"Oh ok, will we get to meet them?" asked Ayako curiously.

"In time, maybe" John said with a smile.

At that point Lin had stepped out of his office, "Hello everyone. Oliver will be here shortly, but…he won't be alone" Lin wanted to tell them carefully not knowing how they would take the news.

"What do you mean Lin?" Monk asked looking curiously at the Chinese man.

"Well you see, his parents have setup an arranged marriage and to make sure he is faithful they have asked her to be by Oliver at all times, well except for the bathroom of course" silence is what Lin got.

John coughed to catch Lin's attention, "If you don't mind me asking, what is her name?" he asked as were the other two occupants who were shocked into silence.

"Her name is Anya Marie Hindlehain, it would be best not to get on her bad side" Lin suggested as he really aimed this towards Ayako.

Before Ayako could comment on Lin's behavior the bell over the entrance dinged yet again introducing Oliver and a petite redhead were her hair was in an abundance of curls and had an arrogant air around her, Ayako and Monk assumed it was Anya.

"I see that everyone is not here. Where is Ms. Hara, Yasuhara, and Mai?" Naru said the last bit while looking at John.

"Ms. Hara said she couldn't make it since she was being filmed for her next show, the number given for Yasuhara is no longer connected and the same goes for Mai" explained Lin.

Naru now fully turned to face John, "Father Brown, would you be so kind to let me use your phone?" asked Naru in a calm voice.

"If your cell is not working Mr. Davis, I suggest the office phone" John said politely.

Ayako and Monk were surprised to see the priest deny Naru of something, but they too wondered why Naru couldn't just use the office phone like John had suggested.

Naru's left eyebrow slightly twitched, "I think you know why I want to use your phone Father Brown" commented Naru.

Lin was trying to make sense of his young charge's behavior towards the priest, but felt like he was missing something.

"Like I said try using the office phone, maybe even Lin's, Ayako's, or Monk's phone?" John still held his polite smile.

Naru grew frustrated and left John alone and would get back to him later, "Nevermind then, you're all here due to a case that has presented itself. Mind you it's not here in Japan, my parents told me I would have to still take cases outside of the country and so on. So tomorrow we leave on a private jet from BPR (British Psychic Research) to Ballygally, Ireland where we will be staying and working at Ballygally Castle Hotel. If you want to know more then I suggest you leave now and start packing your bags and be at the airport at 6:30am tomorrow. That is all, you may leave. John will you stay behind and talk with me in my office?" at the end towards John, Naru wasn't really asking but more demanding.

"Ollie what about me?" asked Anya.

Ayako and Monk couldn't help but wince at Anya's voice while they walked out the door, "I'm not your babysitter Ms. Hindlehain" with that Naru walked towards his office with John following him inside.

After Naru closed the door he turned to face John, "Where is she, where is Mai?" Naru asked trying to not sound desperate.

"Now Mr. Davis I was under the impression you wanted to know where Yasuhara Osamu was as well?" queried John.

"If you tell me one I know where the other is" Naru defended.

"Well I am not going to tell you Mr. Davis, as far as I know you can stay away from my little sister and it's Yasu's choice if he wants to contact you. Now if that is all, then I will take my leave" said John making his way to open the door.

"No, tell me what happened two years ago at least?" he asked while trying to hide the concern behind his eyes. Naru had remembered John mentioning something that happened two years ago at that infernal club Anya had dragged him to, then again he was grateful seeing as he got to see Mai.

John's eyes now steeled over and Naru felt a bit threatened, John never usually gave off a bad aura. John sat down across from Naru's desk and suggested him to sit down as well. Naru took his seat, "Two years ago, tell me what happened two years ago for you? It was in the news of every country. Let's see young Dr. Oliver Davis is to wed Anya Marie Hindlehain, wedding date to be decided. You could only imagine how Mai felt when she read that. Something inside of her broke, something that had her powers locked snapped and it all came rushing out. All because of one narcissist of a man thought she loved his dead twin over him. Those emotions that she felt that day because of you came back tenfold, her powers had blasted every window in the two block area and when she recoiled she was in a coma for two months" John stopped there to let it all sink in Naru's head.

"And now?" Naru asked with his voice low.

"Now? She learned to control it, but because of you she has been heartbroken ever since. You try looking for her Naru and you find her, you better be ready to face your consequences. Now I have to go, it seems I have to pack for Ireland" with that John stood up and made his way to the door before stopping, "It was always you Naru, you just couldn't see it" with that John took his leave.

Naru sat there and thought how he could be blamed for what happened to her? But then again who was he fooling? He knew he cared deeply for her and that's why he wanted to come back, to escape this arranged marriage and be with her. John was right, he would have to face consequences, a lot of them, for her he would take them all head on.

* * *

So Ayako isn't nicer and John has now changed for the better it seems. Ayako and Monk are married who what've thunk it? lol I would since I wrote it. Anyways tell me what you all think! I want to hear from my readers! So please comment!

SolP out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peeps, I thank you for your reviews.

Mai: But she obviously wants more, so she asked me and Naru if we can help.

Naru:...I was forced here *glares at Mai and SolemnPassive*

~SolP hides behind Mai~ Protect me

Mai: Naru stop, anyways SolemnPassive does not own Ghost Hunt.

Naru: Yeah cause if she did it would all go to hell.

Mai, Naru is being mean!

Mai: Naru!

* * *

As soon as John stepped outside SPR's door he took out his phone and dialed Yasu's phone number, "Hello Yasu, I'm fine. Can you and Mai meet me at the café in 20mins? There is a lot to talk about" getting Yasu's confirmation that him and Mai would be there John hanged up the phone.

"Yeah, that was him. He wants us to meet at the café we were earlier, since we decided to stay in the area it makes things easier, so let's go" Yasu explained.

Mai nodded and followed Yasu out as they walked out of the store and made it to the café in 15mins to see John taking a breath and relaxing with a cup of tea. Mai caught his attention and waved at him, John stood up and gave Mai a hug and then sat beside him at the booth as Yasu sat across from them.

"So how did it go?" Mai asked while looking John over with concern.

"Well when I got there I saw Ayako and Monk there, apparently they're married now-" "Ha! I told you, you owe me 5 free dinners" Mai said to Yasu.

Yasu rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just let John continue" Yasu turned to John again.

"Yes well like I said, they're married. After they mentioned that I mentioned you two, I didn't say your names, just said my little brother and sister. Monk questioned me saying how, since I mentioned last we met that all my family was in Australia. I explained to him how that was true, but I had two close friends I considered family. Anyways Lin comes out to tell us about Naru's arranged marriage and how not to anger Naru's fiancé while pointedly looking Ayako. Only a couple seconds after that Naru comes in with her and asks where were you two and Masako. Lin explained how Masako was filming and that you two were unreachable. So do you want to know what Naru does?" John asked while stopping to take a sip of his tea.

"What does he do John?" Mai asked curiously.

"Well he turns to me and asks for my phone and I tell him that if his phone wasn't working to use the office phone or one of the other's phone, that there shouldn't be a particular reason to use mine. Well he got frustrated and dropped it before explaining to us how his folks requested that he take cases outside the country and not to just be in Japan. So tomorrow I am leaving on a jet plane at 6:30am to Ballygally, Ireland to where we will be working at Ballygally Castle Hotel" John finished and took another sip of his tea without bothering them about how Naru made him stay behind to talk to.

"Ballygally, Ireland, that's far!" exclaimed Mai.

"Yeah that is, if you want me to do research on it before you go tomorrow John, then I don't mind helping" offered Yasu.

John smiled, "Thanks I would appreciate that" John turned to look at Mai.

"I'll help too, I'll send you off with a protection spell, that way you won't come back home in a gurney" Mai explained looking worriedly over her friend and come to be older brother John.

John was definitely appreciative of the protection spell, "Yes that would be helpful. You can cast it before I have to leave tomorrow, for now you can give me a lift to my place so I can pack and I'll spend the night with you two again since I don't know when next I'll see you" John suggested.

Mai smiled happily and readily agreed, so Yasu stood up and the other two followed to the car to make their way to John's apartment near the church. John didn't take long to pack and told the two to wait in the car for him. So Mai and Yasu waited together, "Mai, I was wondering if maybe…" Yasu started but choked towards the end.

"If maybe what Yasu?" Mai asked looking right at him.

Yasu could feel his palms get sweaty gripping the steering wheel, "If maybe-" "I'm ready to go you two" John had just interrupted Yasu without knowing as he opened the trunk and put his suitcase in the car.

"Alright let's head out, first I suggest we go rent a couple of movies and then get some snacks before going back to the apartment for a movie night. We'll start early and end early since John will need his rest for tomorrow" Mai said enthusiastically.

"Sounds fun Mai, what movies do you suggest we rent?" asked John while Yasu was calming his beating fast heart and started the car.

"How about Ponyo, I heard it was done by Studio Ghibli and the trailer was so cute! Then get the first season to this American TV Show I heard about, it's called Ghost Whisperer, it sounds so cool!" exclaimed Mai about her choices.

"Sounds good, let's go check them out and get the snacks then!" said Yasu getting to full gear with Mai.

An hour later they were back at the apartment with takeout, snacks, and the movies. Mai went to go setup the food while Yasu and John go change into some comfortable clothes. Yasu let John borrow some of his clothes again and went to change in the restroom while he changed in his room. Yasu had just pulled on some black shorts when Mai walked in, "Hey Ya-" Mai cut herself off when she caught a glimpse of Yasu's chest.

"S-sorry, um did y-you want some chilled green tea or soda with your food?" Mai asked while looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"Soda will be fine Mai, Mai there was something I wanted to ask you earlier and I just don't know how to say it, but…um…will you go out with me?" Yasu had had his head down but when he finally got the last part out and looked up he noticed Mai wasn't there anymore and felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. So he quickly pulled on his green t-shirt and went back out to their living area to find John in some white workout shorts and a faded grey t-shirt while Mai was pouring drinks.

"I already put the movie in, just waiting on Mai now and then I'll press play so we can start watching it" at that Mai was walking over with chilled green tea for herself and soda for the guys.

"Press play John" John did as she said and they all watched the movie.

Mai and Yasu were cooing at the little girl and boy on the boat they were riding and how Ponyo made the lady's baby feel better by rubbing her face against the baby's face. John shook his head at the two's behavior and tried not to laugh at their child-like behavior. When Ponyo ended Mai and Yasu cried tears of happiness and shared a tissue between each other.

"Hey you saps, it's barely four in the afternoon, are we going to continue by watching that American TV Show series called Ghost Whisperer?" John asked teasingly.

"Yeah, Yasu go ahead and change the discs out while I make us some tea" Mai ordered.

"Okie dokie" Yasu said cheerily.

John chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two act like a newly wed couple" he joked.

"You hear that hubby? He doesn't know we eloped long ago!" Mai said playfully to Yasu.

"I know wifey, I told you to wait and we could have done it free if we waited for John to return, but you simply insisted" Yasu said following along with Mai.

"I'm sorry honey, next we elope we'll wait on John" Mai kissed Yasu on the cheek then broke down into laughter.

"Haha, very funny you two. Now are we going to continue this movie marathon or what?" John asked while shaking his head at their behavior.

Mai just rolled her eyes and passed the two teacups to them and then took a sip of her own as Yasu pressed play for it to start and they sat quietly watching.

"Jim is so sweet and romantic and totally understanding of Melinda's gift" Mai cooed at the relationship between the main character and her husband.

"I don't mean to sound weird, but I am like Andrea, always doing something cool to learn, I think I want to teach myself Latin now" Yasu said.

"In my own way, I consider myself to be like Jim" John said blushing.

Mai and Yasu paused the show and stared at John, "Tell us John, who is your Melinda Gordon?" Yasu asked teasingly.

John tried to hide his blush, "No one, now press play two, I want to see what happens next" John looked at the TV.

"Ooh I know, it's Ma-" John placed his hand over Mai's mouth.

"Mai stop" John said warningly, but she looked back at him with her innocent big brown eyes.

John pulled his hand away from her mouth and sighed defeatedly, "Yes it's Masako. If either of you two tell her and I'll tell the other of you two your deepest darkest secret while the other isn't around, got it?" John threatened.

Yasu and Mai looked at each other before blushing madly and swore they wouldn't tell Masako a thing. Mai eyed John and Yasu, "Sheesh John, have you been taking lessons from Yasu on how to be threatening while I'm not around?" Mai asked half teasing.

John picked up the remote and looked back at Mai, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said and then pressed play before Mai could grill him anymore.

They had made it through the 12th episode but halfway through the 13th episode they had all fallen asleep again together on the pull-out couch bed.

At 4:57am John woke up before Yasu and Mai and had an idea to do the same thing Mai had done to them the day previously. So he went and grabbed two pans from the kitchen and steadied them over their heads before quickly banging them together then pulled out his phone to have it on camera setting quickly. What happened next surprised them all; Mai and Yasu jumped up scared then grabbed ahold of each other to have an accidental kiss that their eyes both popped out while John took a picture.

"I think I have a new wallpaper, thanks you two" John said jovially.

Mai and Yasu let go of each other and now glared pointedly at John while both blushed madly. John just smiled, "Come on you two, weren't you going to give me a ride to the airport, it's already 5am and we still have to get dressed" while John had said this he had already grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"JOHN!" Yasu and Mai yelled at the same time.

After a battle over who went next, which Mai won, they were finally all ready and out the door by 5:50am. Yasu drove while Mai sat shotgun after John lost 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with her. Mai looked back at John, "Do you want me to cast the protection spell now? This is the only chance I am going to get" Mai suggested.

"Go ahead, it's not like I can jump out the car, not that I would" John answered.

"Okay" Mai closed her eyes and got her breath even.

Mai exhaled and chanted, "Chikara de watashi no uchigawa no denryoku o shiyō shite watashi ni hogo o ataeru" after the last word left Mai's mouth, John felt something warm brush over him and felt an inner peace over his heart.

"Mai, you sure it's going to work? He is going pretty far" Yasu asked concerned.

"It will work, the only way it'll break is if I die, now unless you plan on murdering me sometime soon, everything will be fine" Mai assured Yasu and John as well.

"Thanks again Mai, now here is my stop. Now behave yourself you two, I don't want to come back and see you two all over the news causing chaos, got it?" John said as serious as he could without laughing.

"Aww, but Mai and I planned on robbing Koboyuki Bank. No fair" Yasu said with a straight face.

John rolled his eyes, "Don't worry John I'll watch him…I'll make sure he drives the getaway car and I'll be doing the robbing" Mai said with a smile and her and Yasu high-fived.

John just sighed heavily and walked out away making his way to where the jet plane would be.

When John found everyone it seemed he was the last to get there. They all soon boarded the jet plane and Monk was the one to ask the question, "How long is it going to take to get there Naru?" everyone else looked to Naru.

"Approximately 13hrs and 14mins, an extra hour since Ballygally doesn't have an airport we will be landing in a field, also I hoped all of you packed warmly" with that said he went back to looking outside the window.

Ayako complained about the long flight to Monk, while Lin put on some zone out headphones for obvious reasons to listen to music. Naru was ignoring Anya who was nagging how she was bored. Luckily John prepared for this and took out some earbuds and listen to some music that Yasu and Mai downloaded for him from their personal collection.

About four hours later everyone had fallen asleep except for Lin, Naru, and John. Naru stood up and carefully walked past Anya and went to sit by John and tapped on his shoulder. John pulled out his earbuds, "Need something Mr. Davis?" he asked.

"You can stop it, you called me Naru in my office yesterday" Naru pointed out.

"Fine then, Naru, what do you need?" John asked yet again.

"I want you to tell me more about how Mai is, pl-please?" Naru let emotion cross his face for a split second.

John sighed, "She is doing well, has a new job, attending college, and just being herself" he made sure not to give any detail.

"Where does she work?" Naru asked.

"A café" John replied.

"Where is she attending college?" Naru asked a bit irritated at John's reply.

"Somewhere in the Japan, Tokyo obviously" John was enjoying this.

"Why won't you tell me name or places, why are you keeping her from me?" Naru asked angrily.

"Naru, if you thought I was going to make this easy for you then you're mad. You want to find her so bad, make an effort and don't go to someone expecting all the answers handed to you" with that John put his earbuds back in smiling to make clear he was finished.

Naru never felt so annoyed with someone before, it was like he took lessons from Osamu. Then it clicked for Naru, John must be close to his old researcher for him to turn out this way. So that gave him some lead to know that John made it a habit of hanging out with Osamu, which means he must hangout with Mai. So all the narcissist had to do was stalk John around when he gets back and he'll find Mai.

"Naru…I know that look" Naru was pulled out of his well thought out plan from Lin speaking up.

Naru stood up and went to sit beside Lin, "I assume you heard everything then" Naru stated not ask.

"Naru, don't do this to yourself or Mai for that matter. Plus you are to be married in less than half a year" Lin told his young stead.

"You can't tell me what to do or not do Lin. This is my choice and I will find her. I'll be damned if I end up marrying her" Naru pointed over at Anya who snorted in her sleep.

"As someone watching over you for the Davis's I do not approve of this…but as your friend…you should have done this from the very beginning you idiot" Naru gave a small smile at Lin's approval.

Naru had decided to stay sitting by Lin reading a book until eventually he had fallen asleep off to the side with Mai on his mind.

Lin had shaken Naru awake, "Naru we're landing" Lin told him.

Naru couldn't believe he slept the way there, soon they let down the rail stairs and made their way off. They were now in Ballygally, Ireland and a van was to pick them all up to take them to Ballygally Castle Hotel.

* * *

That was sooo long, at least to me.

Mai: Ghost Whisperer, that sounds interesting

Naru: Ghosts or spirits for that matter are not dogs, it's like saying dog whisperer and there isn't really a such thing in that as well.

Dog whisperer's are so real Naru!

Mai: So am I like a ghost whisperer then? *Mai isn't really paying attention to SolP and Naru*

Naru: I am not going to argue with an idiot like you. *Naru folds his arms over his chest*

Mai! Naru is being mean again to me!

Mai: Huh? What's going on?

SolP and Naru give Mai a deadpanned look

Mai: What?

Anyways, please read and review everyone. Naru what are you dong to Mai?

*Naru stares blankly at SolP with a permanent marker in hand while an 'ID' is written on Mai's forehead*

Mai come back to earth for your own sake! Naru put down the permanent marker! Again R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: And we're back and I have changed my name for the better, at least I think I did.

Mai: I liked the old one better, but hey it's your choice!

Naru: ...*silence*

Sam: Anywho on to the next chapter and I like to thank everyone for their reviews!

_Italics _- for English speaking

Ages I have placed for the characters, don't complain!

Lin - 29

Monk - 27

Ayako - 28

Anya - 21

Look to chapter one for John, Yasu, Mai, and Naru's age!

Sam: I do not own Ghost Hunt for if I did I would give John a sex change!

* * *

After dropping off John at the airport, Mai reminded Yasu that she needed to be dropped off at work today.

"Awe, do you really need to go to work today?" Yasu playfully whined.

"Yes I do, you should be nice that Ms. Tahibana let me have yesterday off, now try to hurry up, I don't want to be late, but don't speed" Mai answered back.

"Ok…Anyways, Mai, I was wondering if maybe…um I don't know…if we…could possibly go out?" Yasu asked while looking ahead of him making sure he didn't bump into any cars.

"Yasu we did go out, remember, with John?" Mai reminded him not understanding what he had meant.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean like that, I meant more like a…date, between me and you?" Yasu's voice went shyly low, but Mai still heard him and she sat there not knowing what to say.

The drive had went silent and when they got to Mai's job, Mai got down and said a quick 'thank you' before running inside to start work and make sense of what had just happen.

* * *

When the van had finally arrived at Ballygally Castle Hotel, Ayako took in a breath at seeing the place. It look so picturesque to be a Christmas card. Monk was even a bit surprised at the place, "Let's get moving, I don't pay you people to gawk" Naru demanded to the group.

With everyone disgruntled they now walked into the place and notice the vintage era look that they absolutely loved. Naru on the other hand went to talk to the woman behind the counter, _"Hello, we are the paranormal researchers that have come to help. I have booked three rooms for myself and my workers under Davis, now can you please show me where are base has been setup?"_ the woman smiled politely.

"_Yes we have placed down here, walk off to the side make a turn and there you go. Your equipment is setup as requested, if you need anything else, just ask. Oh and my name is Gala Hent" _with that the group made their way following Naru and only understanding bits. Lin, John, and Anya understood what the woman had said, but Monk and Ayako were clueless to the English language.

Once everyone walked into base they all took a chair in the room and sat down. While Naru thought over what to do first, "Ok, John and Ayako go round up what little guests they have who would be willing to talk and the manager, if they can't make it now tell them they can come at a later time. For now Monk I want you to go setup a camera in the entrance-way" with that everyone spread out getting to work.

* * *

Mai had been out of it ever since she jumped out of Yasu's car, he had asked her out and she honestly didn't know how to feel about that. A part of her actually felt giddy, another part of her felt as if she was just using him to placate her feelings of wanting to be love in that special way by a man. Mai sighed as she set down the tea for a couple who ordered and then walked away to stand by the register until someone ordered or wanted to pay.

Ms. Tahibana had been watching Mai ever since she came into work and was concerned for the young woman. Mai had grown on her and became like the daughter she always wanted, she was polite, headstrong, and a bit mischievous. So she went to stand beside her, "Mai, is something wrong? You usually have a smile on for all our customers, but now you're just sighing" she pointed out.

Mai looked to Ms. Tahibana and hugged her, "Oh Ms. Tahibana, I don't know what to do. Yasu asked me out on a date and my mind and heart are so disconnected. What do you think I should do?" Mai could feel tears slipping from her eyes.

Ms. Tahibana rubbed her back and gave her a squeeze then had her stand upright, "Mai, I think Yasu isn't so bad, well after you see beyond the pervert he is. He is a nice young man and he has been there for you. I say give him a chance and if it doesn't work out then talk to him about it, ok?" Ms. Tahibana gave Mai a stern look.

"You're right Ms. Tahibana, I will give Yasu a try. He has been so kind to me and I can't say I wasn't happy when he asked me out. Now I have two more hours of work time and then hopefully he'll still come pick me up" Mai said happily.

"Mai that boy would leave a stove on rushing to come get you" Ms. Tahibana joked.

Mai laughed and then happily went to greet the people who had just walked in the café.

* * *

After talking to about maybe five guests, they finally gotten a chance to speak to the manager. With Lin sitting to the right of Naru to take down notes on his laptop, "_Ok, Ms. Hent, if you can explain to us in your own words of what's been happening we would appreciate it"_ Naru asked of her.

"_Yes well, you see I honestly never heard of the ghost stories of this place that has been apparently passed around. Look normally I am skeptical about the supernatural, but the more I stay here and work here, the more I think there's definitely something in this hotel"_ she paused just to calm down talking about it for her riled her up.

"_Anyways there was this one time with one of our customers, he was staying in the old part of the hotel, the castles section, there is only four guest rooms. Sometimes people specifically reserve those rooms and get an experience that they did not bargain for. This one man who stayed and one night he was lying face down on his stomach and he felt a hand on his back, he thought he was at home and it was one of his kids and when he fully woke up and realized where he was and heard a child running about the room laughing. He ran to the reception in just boxer shorts and begged to be let out of the old part of the castle"_ Lin typed in everything the woman was saying while Monk and Ayako laughed a little at the story of the man.

"_Then there was this other time with the Dungeon room, it features an old-world stone floor, a grand fireplace, and roughcast walls. These directors that were coming to stay at the hotel were going to dine in the Dungeon room. So we set up the room the day before, after setting up I had locked the room. The next day when the directors had come I decided to check in on the Dungeon room and when I did it was an absolute mess. Nothing else in the room was disturbed but all the glass on the table were laid in a circle around the table. We even had a round mirror in the center of the table with the candelabra on it and everything was covered in a scum or a dust. It wasn't like the dust you can wipe off, it was like scum, but it was nowhere else in the room, it definitely sent the hairs on the back of my neck up, because I know I have the only key to this room unless there is another one! I just couldn't explain how it happened, none of it made sense at all, it was very unnerving!"_ the woman explained while seemingly have frightened herself.

"_Look the point is I need your help, yes some people do actually come here to get scared, but now it has turn the business for the worse, so I would really appreciate if you solve the hauntings and make them go away"_ she looked at the people in the room pleadingly.

"_Ms. Hent we will get started by researching, we thank you for your time and if we have anymore questions we will ask"_ with that she took her leave.

"We have two places to focus on so far. So Monk and Ayako go setup a camera and mic in the tower and another one in the dungeon room. Lin get started on doing research of the place online, now go" with orders put out Ayako and Monk left with a pair of the equipment that was to be setup.

"Ollie, what do I do?" Anya tried asking sweetly and a bit seductively which really wasn't.

"Why don't you go setup your stuff in the girl's room, John will escort you" Anya gave Naru a dirty look before stomping away with John following a few feet behind her.

Naru rubbed his head in annoyance at Anya's behavior, why again did his parents pick her? Oh wait, after all the other girls who met him found out he was emotionally withdrawn, addicted to tea, and rarely say anything they didn't want to try to tear down those walls no matter how good-looking he was. He sighed before turning to Lin, "Find anything online yet about this place?" he asked Lin.

"Not much, just what Ms. Hent relayed to us and reviews on how this place would look good on a Christmas card" explained Lin.

"Yasuhara may have been perverted and annoying but he sure knew how to do research" commented Naru.

Lin looked to Naru, "Noll, did you just give a compliment?" inquired Lin.

"No, now get back to work unless you have important information" Naru demanded.

"Well, I do have some information, but it isn't about the case" commented Lin slyly.

Naru seemed slightly intrigued, "Well…are you going to tell me or not?" Naru asked.

"It's John, my shiki has told me that he has had a protection spell cast over him, when I asked them to get the signature of the caster, they told me it was Mai. Naru she really has grown in power if she can withhold that protection spell from so far away" Lin explained.

"If she can cast that then I wonder what else she can do? I only wish I can see her and ask her myself" commented Naru.

"Naru if you saw her it wouldn't be to study her…at least not in that way. Anyways, look I think I found something on Ballygally Castle Hotel, I better read it" Lin swerve his head back to his laptop to leave Naru with what he just said.

* * *

Sam: I hoped everyone enjoyed and I am sorry if some characters are OOC (Out Of Character).

Mai: I personally liked it.

Naru: Again, why am I here?

Sam: Which reminds me, in the last chapter you almost accomplished writing 'IDIOT' on Mai's head. This is why now you are chained to a chair. Mai if you would be so kind to write whatever you like on his head.

Naru: *glares* Mai don't you dare! I will get out of this eventually!

Mai doesn't listen while she writes Baka in a bright pink permanent marker on Naru's head.

Sam: Anyways, please review! Ooh can I write something in purple on his cheeks?


End file.
